It is known to provide a window assembly for an opening of a vehicle, such as a side window assembly for a side opening of a vehicle. Conventional side openings of sports cars or the like may have a louvers or spaced apart body panels established at the vehicle body and outside of a fixed window panel, with the louvered panels comprising an opaque metal or plastic.